


Restraint

by RicochetRomance



Series: My Grandmaster [2]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Grandmaster Torch Has A Heart, M/M, Pathfinder Society, Power Imbalance, Roleplaying Character, Scheming, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicochetRomance/pseuds/RicochetRomance
Summary: If he had had any lingering doubts about the Undine's loyalty, they were now gone. Lovesick fools were child's play to control, and all it would take to seal the bargain was a dash of false reciprocity.---In which Orion makes his first inroads into his Grandmaster's heart.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Originally shared with my Pathfinder RPG group via Google Doc, cross-posting here to share it with a larger audience. 
> 
> Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/10N-ZhQX6S0vhdLiC80I_CbjBXGTEkr9rfKAuG3ENj-g/edit?usp=sharing

In defiance of those pesky little things called 'odds', Orion had succeeded in performing the tasks set to him by Grandmaster Torch. He had left alone, and returned alone, and the Grandmaster knew full well that he had worked alone as well. After all, his companions had been seasoned agents, agents who would never have willingly served Torch even if their very lives had depended on it. 

Not after what he'd done - crimes that Orion knew nothing about, and would hopefully never discover. 

It was oddly pleasing to him that the little Undine had not died - it would be a waste to lose any agent with the potential to play a role in the reformation of the Shadow Lodge, after all. He stubbornly refused to acknowledge that it ran any deeper than that, however, on either of their behalves.

Despite that stubbornness, it still came as little surprise to the Grandmaster that even with his task completed and his reward well-earned, Orion had returned to him.

One might expect that it was to say a final goodbye, but Grandmaster Torch knew better than that. His informants had indicated that Orion's comrades had already left Osirion, and that the Undine was here alone. His traitorous intentions seemed perfectly clear. 

The young man now stood at the foot of the Grandmaster's bath, toying self-consciously with a strand of his long silver hair. 

"My, um, Grandmaster Torch-?" The Undine began a question, but it trailed to nothing.

As amusing as it would be to just sit back and watch him squirm nervously, gaze downcast and cheeks reddened, Torch decided it would be better to expedite the process.

"I know that you're not here to say goodbye," the Grandmaster smirked smugly. "So why are you here?"

Orion raised his gaze from the floor, frowned hesitantly, and looked down again. "I- I want to stay with you," he stammered. 

"Stay?" Grandmaster Torch raised an eyebrow. Perhaps the Undine's intentions were not as straightforward as he'd expected. 

"Y-yes." Orion paused for a moment to collect himself, then spoke with surprising surety. "I want to stay with you, to be here for you. I want to cure your curse. I want to make you happy. I want to be yours."

In that moment, the realization hit Torch like a ton of bricks - Orion was in love with him. If he had had any lingering doubts about the Undine's loyalty, they were now gone. Lovesick fools were child's play to control, and all it would take to seal the bargain was a dash of false reciprocity. 

False? Doubt gnawed at the corner of his mind for a moment, but he quickly brushed it aside - this would be nothing more than a charade. Especially since Orion clearly had no concept of how distractingly attractive he was. 

At length, Torch formulated his reply. "You have my permission to stay, on one condition - that you do not leave the employ of the Pathfinder Society."

Orion nodded emphatically. "If that's what you'd like," he replied obligingly.

"Good. Now, for the details." The Grandmaster's smirk broadened as he succumbed to the temptation to test the limits of the Undine's good nature. "I return to Absalom within the month, and you will be returning with me. I can accommodate you, if you need it - my servant's quarters are currently unoccupied."

Torch had been expecting a negative reaction at the use of the term 'servant', but found himself sorely disappointed. Instead of displaying reasonably justifiable outrage, Orion instead seemed humble and apologetic.

"I, um, really don't need anything like that," the Undine smiled gratefully. "The harbour suits me just fine."

"Harbour," the Grandmaster echoed incredulously.

"Yes," Orion confirmed. "I can breathe water just like I breathe air, so I decided to save money and just live under the docks." 

To say that Grandmaster Torch was mildly horrified would be an understatement. That gnawing little scrap of emotion had returned with a vengeance.

All of the sudden, he found that he couldn't stand the thought of depriving the Undine of the creature comforts he so sorely deserved - Orion would be staying with him, and most certainly not in the servant's quarters.

"My offer of accommodations is no longer optional," he replied firmly. 

Orion flushed with embarrassment and gratitude. "I understand. You're my Grandmaster now, and I'll do exactly what you want."

Exactly what Torch wanted? Were it not for that unwelcome little emotion that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in the back of his mind, the Grandmaster would have been sorely tempted to exploit that foolish promise. 

Instead, he found himself practicing something resembling restraint. Orion was a fragile and innocent creature, and would need to be corrupted slowly so as not to risk permanent damage. Corrupted over many weeks and month, with nothing less than painstaking care.

Grandmaster Torch would never acknowledge how rapidly his restraint gave way to fondness... but Orion knew it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
